


Love Love Love

by Silavon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Die Berliner Stadtmillitanten, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Valentine's Day, kreativer Titel i know, mit einer Prise hurt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte nachträglich zum Valentinstag.





	Love Love Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts), [Miss_Marry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/gifts).



Sie gingen jetzt schon eine Weile durch die hell leuchtende Stadt, über Gott und die Welt redend. Sie zeigten sich ständig, dass die Präsenz des Anderen einem selbst mit mannigfaltigen Dingen wohl tat, durch Umarmungen und Neckereien. Für die vorbeiziehenden, gehetzten Leute um sie herum wurde keine Zeit verschwendet; der Partner an der Seite zählte, das Hier und Jetzt.  
Ein Lachen erschallte, eines voller Freude und Freiheit, nicht darauf bedacht, wie es klang Ein Lachen von vollster Zufriedenheit. Dann der Blick. Die Augen, die strahlten, als seien sie Sterne am Himmelszelt, voller Energie, geladen. Die Edelsteine, welche die Bläue und Endlosigkeit des Meeres in sich trugen. Sie sahen ihn so oft an! So wie jetzt. So ohne Zurückhaltung und mit ständigem Ausdruck von Wärme und Geborgenheit. So wie damals, auf der Geburtstagsfeier eines gemeinsamen Freundes, als sie zusammen tranken und tanzten, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. Und als Friedrich ihm seine Liebe gestand.  
Er hatte nicht gewusst wohin mit sich an diesem Abend, er hatte versucht Friedrich aus dem Weg zu gehen und dies hatte ihn nicht weitergebracht, ganz und gar nicht. Es waren mehr und mehr Schuldgefühle in ihm hoch gekrochen, sie hatten sich um sein Herz geschlossen. Dann war er nach Hause gegangen, ohne Friedrich, hatte ihn einfach dort allein zurückgelassen. Sein Handy hatte er in seinem Schrank weggesperrt, für ganze drei Tage. Er hatte Angst, dass Friedrich doch etwas geschrieben hatte oder mitbekommen hatte, dass er selbst aktiv war, aber keine Zeit aufbringen würde um Friedrich eine Erklärung zu schicken, warum er sich so verhalten hatte.  
Dies hatte er dann doch getan, nur fast zwei Monate später, als er endlich den Schneid gehabt hatte, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Als er sich von einigen falschen Freunden abgewandt hatte, die ihm keine Unterstützung entgegenbrachten, sich eine neue Anstellung gesucht hatte und sein Leben zur rechten Zeit wieder in den Händen gehalten hatte.  
Nach endlos zehrenden Wochen des richtungslosen Wandels, die es jedoch wert gewesen waren sie durchlebt und gefühlt zu haben.  
Friedrich hatte nicht gerade gesonnen auf sein Handeln reagiert. Obwohl dieses Wort untertrieben für sein erzürntes Gemüt war, denn gleich zum Anfang dieses Treffens hin hatte er eine Ohrfeige von jenem bekommen, die ein rotes Mal hinterlassen hatte.

_„Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, du vermaledeiter Egoist?! Du hast mich zwei Monate im Unklaren gelassen. Zwei Monate! Anstatt zu sagen, dass du Zeit zum Überlegen brauchst! Nein, du lässt mich links liegen, hast meine Anrufe und Nachrichten ignoriert und kommst jetzt an. Gott!“ Haare raufend schmeißt er die dunkle Wohnungstür vor Kattes Nase zu. Dieser weiß selbst nicht, was er sagen soll oder welche Geste im jetzigen Moment angebracht wäre. Deshalb bleibt er stumpf davor stehen. Wartet einfach dort an der Schwelle mit einem Blumenstrauß von weißen Herbstastern in der Hand. Auf diese Weise steht er weitere fünf Minuten, bis er beschließt, dass er sich auf den Heimweg machen sollte. Geknickt geht er die Treppe hinunter, durch den langen Flur, hin zur hellen Haustür._  
_Als er schon draußen ist, sich in Richtung U-Bahnstation machen will, da ertönt ein schrilles Summen neben ihm, mit der direkten Durchsage: „Komm‘ bitte hoch. Mein Verhalten war nicht richtig. Tut mir leid.“ Das Geräusch erklingt abermals und er wird reingelassen, was jedoch unter dem vorigen Aspekt zur Folge hat, dass er sich zögerlich in das Haus begibt._  
_Oben angekommen steht Friedrich in der Tür, angelehnt an den Rahmen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der sagt: ‚Erkläre mir bitte was los ist oder ich schlage die Tür ein weiteres Mal zu.‘ Friedrich seufzt, dreht sich um und bewegt sich in das Wohnzimmer._

_Aus dem Raum hört Katte nur: „Und übrigens sind Herbstastern Friedhofsblumen.“ Deshalb hat mich die Floristin im Laden traurig angeguckt, denkt sich Katte. Er zuckt mit den Achseln und betritt die allzu bekannte Wohnung._  
_Friedrich platziert sich auf dem kleinen grünen Sofa, welches für den Wohnungsbesitzer selbst eine völlig normale Größe zu haben scheint. Als Katte nicht weiß, wohin es sein Gesäß verlangt, meint Friedrich schroff: „Na setz‘ dich schon.“ Berliner Schnauze halt. Also sitzt er nun, ganz unbequem neben Friedrich, den Blumenstrauß weiterhin fest umklammert in den Händen und ein nervöses Lächeln spielt auf den Lippen. „Was willst du von mir? Nicht böse gemeint, aber ich will endlich mit der Sache abschließen können.“_  
_Katte atmet tief durch._  
_„Ich will dir alles sagen: Warum es so lange gedauert hat, warum ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin und warum ich dich damals auf der verkackten Party stehen gelassen habe!_  
_Ich empfinde schon länger etwas für dich, konnte mir es jedoch nicht eingestehen, weil das alles so neu für mich ist und ich dachte, dass das nur Gefühle sind, die vorübergehen werden und mich so schnell verlassen wie sie auch gekommen sind. Dann war da noch die Angst, meine Eltern enttäuschen zu können, denn diese sind recht eingeschränkt und haben kein Verständnis dafür, dass ich mit einem Mann eine Partnerschaft eingehen würde. Ein neues Jobangebot habe ich ebenfalls bekommen und musste dafür umziehen. Friedrich, es tut mir leid, aber die letzte Zeit war nicht sehr einfach. Die Angst besteht weiterhin, nämlich bei dir, dass ich dich verlieren könnte, du mich hasst und Weiteres. Du liegst mir sehr am Herzen, seit meiner Jugend, als ich dich kennengelernt habe, Sanssouci. Ich-“_

Friedrich blieb abrupt stehen, blickte in das Schaufenster eines bunten Blumenladens und die Sterne leuchteten wieder in seinen himmelszeltfarbenen Augen. „Weißt du noch? Damals? Als du mir solche Herbstastern geschenkt hast?“ Er musste laut los prusten, als er sich an Katte erinnert, wie er baff vor der Tür stand.  
„Selbst bei dir sind Friedhofsblumen schön, mein Lieber. Wie wäre es das nächste Mal mit weißen Lilien? Oder lieber doch die hübschen Chrysanthemen?“  
„Ach komm, hör auf. Ich war eben unschuldig und wusste nicht Bescheid im Thema Liebe und der Symbolik von einigen Blumen. Es hätte auch alles anders enden können.“  
„Ja, das hätte es.“  
Stumm betrachtete Friedrich den glänzenden Ring an seinem Finger, fast drei Jahre waren es nun. Drei Jahre, die viele schöne Dinge mit sich gebracht haben und drei Jahre, die ohne Katte wahrscheinlich nicht zu Stande gekommen wären. Er war unheimlich glücklich.  
Friedrich hakte sich an Kattes rechter Seite unter, bei seinem Ehemann und so gingen sie noch eine Weile, durch die leuchtende Stadt, über Gott und die Welt redend. Die Präsenz des Anderen würdigend.


End file.
